yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Ai Koki
Ai is a clubless student who belongs to ImperialHeart. She isn't a fully developed OC, so expect minor changes and updates. She was based on a picture of a snake and a character idea concerning snakes. Please do not edit without permission. Appearance Ai is a petite, eccentric girl given sky blue locks framing her face, with three buns on both sides of her head intertwined similarly to a braid, a few strands having come loose. Her eyes are a dark navy blue, somewhat matching her older brother's. She wears blue and yellow eye shadow (blended quite well in her opinion with a bit of green to help) and gold lip gloss (She said that her lips get annoyingly dry otherwise.) She wears a gold chain-like necklace and the default uniform unless customized Personality Ai is a coward when faced with murder, but when faced with social interactions, she's very much a tiny butterfly who would just like to meet a new friend. Though she is challenged with making new friends due to her eccentric habit of booping new friends on the nose with her own nose while making a small "Chuu..." sound. Her brother remarked that it was a claiming mechanism. She hasn't done this to him though. Ai hopes to be a street artist that helps with tourism and maybe lift a bit of fear of snakes off people's shoulders if she can. Relationships Classroom 1-2 Her classmates. She loves them dearly like a second family, and will never spread a rumour about them, though she'll ask about rumours she's heard of them to the student in question. She appears incredibly hurt when hearing a rumour about 1-2 and / or Natsuki Anna. Ryusei Koki Her brother. Both of them care for eachother, but the poor boy thinks she hates him; maybe because she's jealous of his height of over six feet and keeps on death glaring with a small pout. She's 5" 04 herself. Venus Everyone swears she and her pet snake, Venus, are the same person, but she always with deny what they think. Venus actually picked up her habit, but his "Chuu..." sounds are more gravely and hiss-like than his human's. Additional * Ai scores 12 on the Mary Sue Litmus Test. * The joke of the "Claiming Mechanism" came from ImperialHeart taking to Vincent Van Nogh about a few characters and one of Vincent's characters reacting to knowing that. * Her task requires the player to get a few bobby pins (six of them, and they're not hard to find, but are scattered sparcely around the school.) of hers back, as she's too busy with helping her brother to find them herself. Once her task is complete, her hair will be up in her tri-buns style once the lesson after the task ends, or the next day if the task is completed once both lesson times are over. * If she sees the player after they committed at least one murder in front of her, she will back away from the player, or hide behind her brother if he's close enough nearby. Category:Class 1-2 Category:No Club Category:Females Category:Coward (Persona)